


Mudblood Death Eater

by Maorin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Epic Friendship, F/M, Gen, Good Slytherins, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese-British OC, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mudblood as Death Eater, Muggleborn Slytherin Character, Muggleborn disguise as Pureblood, My OC is snobbish but she's muggleborn lol, No Bashing, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Reincarnation, Self-Insert, She's trying to survive :'D, Slytherin Politics, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maorin/pseuds/Maorin
Summary: "...I want to eat rice and miso soup.""Rice? Mey-sou soup?" He asked curiously.She sighed. "Yes, Japanese foods.""You don't like British food?" Lestrange asked, he seems amused by her slight grimace."No...I will return your favour later?" She feel nervous inside, but still able to keep a straight face.☆☆☆Ashika didn't think Lestrange will demands her to return his favour later and somehow end up as a mudblood death eater.
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is drabbles because I'm so bad at English but I want to write a story in English.

"Reizei Ashika!" 

"Hmm reincarnation....interesti-" 

"Put me in Hufflepuff." 

"Hime," the hat sighed, Ashika flinched when the hat call her previous title. "I’ll not be sorting you anywhere else other than Sly-" 

"I'm kind and sociable!" 

Ashika could feel its disbelief. 

"I'm hard-working?" 

A scoff. 

"...uh, okay...I'm loyal!" 

The hat paused. "Well," he drawled, "you are that...but only to a select few because of reasons. That's more Slytherin." 

Ashika scrunched her shoulders. 

"But I'm just a muggleborn, Salazar Slytherin will not approve any mudbloods in his house! How I can be in Slytherin?! They will just slay me easily!" She lied pitifully.

Of course she will not let anyone insult her easily, pureblood or not, she will not tolerate anyone talk down to her. In Before, Ashika grow up in Japanese aristocratic environment and she's prideful despite she doesn't like her Hime title and its obligations. _And of course the hat know that. Damn it._

"Yes, resourcefulness, cunning, and self-preservation...you're practically the paragon of Slytherin virtue. Beside you don't know who your parents are in this world, you don't know they are magical or not-" 

"Tch." She sneered. 

The hat ignored her. "And also you're morally vague, so un-hufflepuff." 

"You're basically a prejudice hat aren't you? Think Slytherin as bad, others not. Obviously there is this morally vague Hufflepuff as well Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. " 

"I'm just sorting hat Hime, my job is sorting out the students traits that suitable and compatible with the one of four houses. And you're perfectly suitable with Slytherin." 

"What about Sirius Black-" 

"He obviously has Gryffindor traits. You on the other hand, you didn't have any Hufflepuff traits." 

"What about Raven-" 

A sigh, and, " **SLYTHERIN!** " 

"Fuck you." 

"Rude." 

Ashika could feel the bloody hat is amused. 

With a huff, then Ashika walked towards Slytherin table who clapping politely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reizei. Are you Asian?" 

Ashika was in badmood, she can't eat her dinner pleasantly, not because some of Slytherin students staring at her curiously like they're never met an Japanese people, _probably not_. Not also because some of fools decided to mocking and insult Severus Snape's halfblood status. No. It's because there is _no rice_. 

There. Is. No. Freaking. Rice. In. The. Table. 

No. Rice. 

Damn western peoples with their bloody pie and breads. What the hell. 

She can't even called this is a dinner if there's no rice. 

_How can I survive living without eating rice?_

But the dessert is amazing. Especially chocolate pudding, it's magnificent. The dessert boosting her mood instantly. 

And then this bratty pureblood kid asked her a question with an obvious answer. 

Her appearance is Asian enough damn it. 

Still. Ashika answered it. "Yes and no..." 

"..." 

Ashika sighed. "Half Japanese-half British." 

The first year blond kid with blue eyes smirking at her. "Hm, okay, I'm Evan Rosier by the way." 

Ashika glance briefly at him, uninterested, then continue to eating her lovely chocolate pudding. 

Rosier keep staring. "Well?" 

"...what?" 

Rosier sneered. "You're not going to explain about your family? Another Halfblood like Snape? Or are you a mudblood?" 

Ashika can feel some of the Slytherin students near them pretending to act uninterested in their conversations, some of them even shamelessly eavesdropping. 

Tch. _Here we go_. 

Ashika sniffed and sneered back. "If you don't know anything about Japanese magical families then stop talking to me with awful manners and disgraceful behaviour." 

And then Ashika sighed dramatically. "Oh _Kami-sama_ help me, I can't talk to people who makes fool of themselves and need educated themselves first. Oh _Kami-sama_..." 

There was some nervous laughter and some snorts, eyes gleaming and calculating, watched their exchange with interest. 

Rosier gaped then flushing in anger and embarrassment. 

Ashika smirking mockingly at him. _Poor kid, pick wrong target_. 

Ashika continue to eat her lovely dessert. 

_Mission completed _.__

____

Now some of them actually believe she is from some Japanese pureblood magical family. She doesn't even have to answer her blood status. Stupid wizards. All she need to act mighty and haughty like them then they think she is also a pureblood kid. 

____

_Stupid pureblood kids._

____

But Ashika know that her snobbish act cannot stall them to back off forever. Eventually they'll know about her blood status and she can't live peacefully. _Kuso_.

____


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rex anguis.

After Slughorn give his welcome speech to the rest of Slytherin first year, the fifth year prefect Lucius Malfoy step up to the the centre of the common room levelling all of Slytherins with a hard stare. 

“I'm the current rex anguis this year,” Lucius Malfoy said with air of superiority. “If any of you wishes to challenge me for my spot, speak up now." 

No one dare to speak up. The rest of Slytherin students remain silent. No one dare to move from their spot. 

"Excellent," Malfoy said with satisfaction. "If you have any difficulty you can reach out to me or the members of my court. But do not bother me with frivolous matters. Also whatever you do, do not get caught." 

Then he finally addressing the new first years. 

“We have mentoring programme for the rest of you. My court from fourth year will be your mentor for a year, your mentor will explain about the programme later. The mentoring groups will be announced on the board, you can check it the next morning," 

Malfoy pauses to let his point sink in and look at the eleven first year Slytherin students with his piercing eyes, then continues, "this mentoring programme applies to all of you with no exception...If you do not wish to follow this programme come to me with your reasons. Any questions?" 

_In another word, all of you will follow my reign with no exception. If you don't, then I will ruin you._ Ashika mentally rolling her eyes. 

Again. No one speak up. 

_What! No one dare to come forward to said no? Come on...any of you take initiative to speak up against this brainwashing programme._ Ashika pleaded silently in her head. 

No one dare to speak up against Lucius _fricking_ Malfoy. 

_Of course no one dare, we are Gryffindor._ Ashika thought sarcastically.

Even _the mighty_ Severus Snape remain silent in his place. 

Ashika is prideful but she's not suicidal. She still have no power, she have no one to back her up and she know enough to not cross against Lucius _fricking_ Malfoy for now. 

"Good. Now dismissed." Then he turned and gracefully left the common room. 

There are only three female Slytherin first year including Ashika, with the other eight Slytherin male students. 

Ashika walked silently to the first year female dorm that she share with her two female yearmates, the arrogant hard-faced girl with brown hair, Callaia Flint. And her dirty-blond hair follower, Victoria Crabbe. Two of them pointedly ignored her since the dinner. 

Ashika knew it, despite her snobbish act against Rosier, she still have no ally in this house and no one know about her 'pureblood' family name. 

Of course no one know, _I'm just orphan who live in poor muggle London orphanage, know nothing about my British-Japanese parents. And the damned sorting hat put me in Slytherin._ Ashika thought bitterly. 

Then she realised something hilarious that never crossed her mind before. 

Her life background almost identical as the _fucking_ Lord Voldemort. 

_Damn._

At least her orphanage matron adore her. _Yeay._

 _Ashika 1 - Riddle 0_.


	4. Chapter 4

"... as your mentor for a year, you are free to meet me for tutoring on our tutoring schedule agreement, but you will not ask me twice or disturb me while I'm busy or when I said no. I will afford protection to you if I caught other houses foolish enough to bother you. You are also can't refuse to comply with any of my...request as my compensation for tutoring and afford protection to you. And If I caught you breaking _the rules_ , I will notify our rex anguis immediately to give you any _punishment_. Are we clear?" 

Rabastan Lestrange looked like normal fourteen years old teenager with long silky black hair that disappeared behind his shoulders with few errant locks framed his face. When he is not talking, he has serene expression that tricked peoples to believe he is tranquil and calm person who never looking for trouble. But when he opened his mouth, he is blunt and tempestuous person. 

The three Slytherin first year students, Evan Rosier, Augustus Rookwood, and including Ashika herself nodded and answered simultaneously. "Yes Lestrange." 

"Good, dismissed." 

Augustus Rookwood immediately walking away to go to his dorm without looking back. 

Ashika knew her yearmates consist of the future death eaters, but _oh Kami-sama, why Rosier of all people_ , she thought, feeling annoyed. Rosier and with help of his gang seems already planning something to her, and _she can feel it_. But Ashika didn't bother to acknowledge his presence from the beginning when she saw on the mentoring group list that she was in same group as him. 

She can feel Evan Rosier glared at her for a moment, and then Rosier walking away towards his gang, Claus Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov, and Thorfinn Rowle who were waiting for him. 

Ashika remain silent in her place, keep things about Rosier out of her mind and ready to faced another problem. Suddenly feeling skittish but still able to control her expression and her posture. 

_Keep calm_. Ashika can hear her previous mother reminding her with stern voice. 

Years after years training to control her emotions and expressions in her previous life, it comes easy to her to control it now. 

_It's now or never._

Never in her life Ashika become desperate for something. _Craved for something_. She always got what she want constantly, her previous father always provides her with anything. Even in this second life, her life in orphanage is tolerable enough, her orphanage matron adore her, most of kids like her, even though some of them are racist little pricks.

But Ashika waiting for this moment, when she found out she has magic and she is indeed in Harry Potter world, she's delighted, couldn't wait for her Hogwarts letter. 

Yes, she was happy to learning magic, she was happy to able to go to the infamous fantasy magical school, _not really fantasy now_ , Hogwarts. 

_Hogwarts with its fantastic kitchen and house-elves that will provide her with_ rice! 

After spending eleven years living without rice, she didn't expect that she's so desperate for it, and her first question when McGonagall comes to introduce magic and Hogwarts is, _"there's rice right Ma'am? I can eat rice at Hogwarts right?"_

Well, that's embarrassing moment in her life. 

Now Ashika gather up her courage to asked where the hell the kitchen is. She want to eat Japanese foods for her first breakfast in Hogwarts, _dammit._

She can explore Hogwarts and finding the kitchen by herself, but there's no time, the first class will start in eighty minutes, she can't waste her time and late for first class. 

And the first solution comes to her mind is to asked where's the kitchen to whoever her mentor. 

She didn't expect Rabastan Lestrange to become her mentor. 

_Yep. It's now or never. Wannabe death eater or not._

"Excuse me...Lestrange?" 

Lestrange glanced up, he blinked with surprise when Ashika still standing in front of him. "...Something wrong Reizei?" 

"Could you tell me where the kitchen is?" 

"Why?" 

Ashika hesitating for a moment then answered, "...I want to eat rice and miso soup." 

"Rice? Mey-sou soup?" He asked curiously. 

She sighed. "Yes, Japanese foods." 

"You don't like British foods?" Lestrange asked, he seems amused by her slight grimace that go unnoticed when he mention 'British foods'. 

"No...I will return your favour later?" She still feeling nervous inside, but still able to keep a straight face and stand confidently. She know there's no way Slytherins will help others willingly, a favour for a favour. 

For a moment he merely stared at her with his hazel eyes, his expression unreadable and then smirking. "Hmm sure, wait a minute." 

Ashika sighed softly, not nervous anymore. 

_Finally!_

She remain still as Lestrange gathered up his things. 

"Let's go." 

_Here we go, rice!_


	5. Chapter 5

On the weekend, just after Halloween, when the third year students and above are allowed to visit the Hogsmead, it was when he caught Ashika at empty corner in the library, busy translating a book to Japanese on her journal while eating foods that she ask house-elf to sneaked it in library without alerting the Hogwarts librarian. 

Ashika didn't see him approached her. 

"You don't seems doing your homework." 

Ashika surprised, her dango stick fall from her mouth to her journal, fortunately the bamboo stick is already empty from the dango. She glanced up to see a pale skin boy, slight wavy brown hair with blue eyes staring curiously at her Japanese journal. 

Damien Parkinson. 

Her another Slytherin yearmate, younger brother to the heir Parkinson in third year. 

It was the first time someone talk to her outside classes. Not greetings, not sneer or snubbed at every corner by Rosier and the gang or by the racist muggleborns, ─yes, there are some racist muggleborns, hate her Japanese background, _probably something related to WW2_ , plus Slytherin background─ not even Lestrange who only talked about their mentoring. But Parkinson comes and _really_ talk about something to her. 

"You don't seems want to attack me or something, not one of Rosier's buddies are you?" 

Parkinson's face morphed to disgust. "I'm not socialising myself with that troll's dirt." 

Ashika snorted in amusement, she knew Parkinson was not in friendly terms with Rosier, but doesn't mean he didn't want to attack her too. 

Ashika tilting her head. "So what do you want Parkinson?" she asked curiously. 

Parkinson shrugged with as much elegance as he could muster, and sit down in front of her. 

Ashika raised her eyebrow. 

As far as she know, Slytherin not socialising themselves to anyone willingly unless they're scheming something, want something, greetings or talking to someone to get their good graces, or simply curious. 

"You're good at practical...I'm not good at it. But I'm really good at theories portion..." he trailed off. 

"So you want me to help with you with practical spells?" 

"Yes." 

"What happened to your mentoring group?" 

Parkinson shifted in his chair then sighed. "Avery is a joke, he's too dumb to be a mentor. Rowle is busy being Rosier's lap dog, and why do I want to seek about something to Dolohov of all people? The gargoyle is smarter than him." 

Ashika chuckled at his face as if he was swallowed a sour lemon when he mentioned about Dolohov. "So what will you give me in return?" 

"I can help you with theories or homework in exchange for practical spells?" 

Ashika snorted. "Do you think I'm dumb at theories?" 

"But I'm smarter than you at that," he replied back, not believing her words. It seems he know about her half-assed homeworks. 

"Yes but doesn't mean I'm dumb, Parkinson. I'm just lazy," she snark at him. 

Parkinson just raised his eyebrow then nudge the book on the table. "You come to library everyday, to read book or write something in your language." 

She comes to library everyday to read something useful to save her life from her own housmates when they found out she's actually just _filthy mudblood_ and for upcoming war. 

And also to earn money. 

Ashika is lazy person, if Hogwarts allowed the students to bring muggle technology or electronic, she will be busy playing her games, and if there is no upcoming war, she will just reading some books that amuse her, lazing around not doing anything. She's that lazy even the sorting hat opposed her to put her in Hufflepuff. 

So, she's not translating the books in her journal for herself but for the other wizard. 

A Japanese wizard that she met long ago when she was eight years old, wandering alone in Diagon Alley. She met him at Flourish and Blotts. A Middle age Japanese man who take interest in other cultures, he's not fluent in English. Ashika offered herself to become his translator in exchange to tell her about Japanese magical culture. 

And later, he ask her to translate the English magical books to Japanese, and he give her some money in exchange. Perhaps it out of pity of her background or something. 

Even now, he still asked her to translate some books from Hogwarts library. 

"...My cousin ask me to translate some books to Japanese." 

"I think there is translation spell," Parkinson said.

"Yes, but not always accurate," like a Google translate actually. 

Ashika hummed, take another stick of dango. "You want some dango?" 

Parkinson didn't ask what dango is, but take one dango stick from the plate, he eyed it curiously then eat it slowly. "...This is good." 

"It's my favorite dumpling," she says easily as if she eat it everyday in her entire life here. 

Ashika eyed him for a moment then say, "you're from dark old family right Parkinson?" 

Parkinson paused to chew another dango from his stick and narrows his eyes at her. "What about it?" 

Ashika smirked at him, chewing another dango, then leaning closer to him. "I'm sure there are some books about curses from your library at your lovely home..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm surprised you give kudos, comment, bookmarked this story ;-; Thank you so much, I'm so happy! I never thought peoples will read this bad English story (I'm not fluent and I'm so bad at grammar, I'm trying so hard lol). So thank you so much! Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New double chapters! Hehe.

Like any other day, after Rosier and his gang had some fun, _bullying_ , Severus Snape when they caught him spending his time with his _little mudblood_ friend, Lily Evans, ─but Snape easily dodge it and hide somewhere in the dark─ and then the little rascals decided to have some _fun_ with Ashika. 

It was always like that but they're never got her before. 

Today is little different, they're _sacrifice_ the Quidditch maniac Rowle of all people to caught her off guards and threw some nasty curses to her. 

They didn’t even pick the Rowle kid after they sacrificed him. 

The headboy from Ravenclaw found them later, laying in empty classroom, bleeding pitifully and bring them to the hospital wings. When the professors ask them what happened, the little Rowle says, "we're just fighting over a book." 

_What a loyal dog you have Rosier._

The proffesor not believing Rowle, _as if Rowle of all people fighting over a book_ , but Ashika just shrugged tiredly not answering. She's not going to sell her house points again but she will get her revenge later. _So painfully than hers._

Ashika eyed the blond kid who eating his candies that he got from Rosier, _the one who injured his legs_ , then snorted loudly. 

Rowle paused then sneering at her. "What? Jealous? Is there no one visit you here? Not even your pathetic little boyfr-" 

"Yes yes, the pathetic little boyfriend is here, do you want some candies too darling?" Damien Parkinson drawled as he walk towards her bed. 

Ashika rolled her eyes. "That's disgusting, Parkinson. As disgusting as some loyal dogs who still tried lick their master's shoes even after the master kick him with that shoes." 

Rowle snarled, face almost red as his candy on his hand. "You-!" 

"That's enough! No fighting in hospital!" Young Madam Promfey hissed angrily. Pulled the hospital curtain and close it around Rowle's bed. 

"You only have ten minutes Mr. Parkinson," she reminds him strictly, then she glanced at her. "You will sleep after this." 

"Yes Madam." 

Yep, never fighting in hospital, the hospital wing matron is scary woman. 

"I got no candies for you darling but I have some dango for you," he says then put a plate of dango on her table. 

Ashika snorted and take one dango stick. "Thanks Damien." 

Damien sighed then scowled as he stared at her injured legs. "How they got you?" 

"They sacrificed Rowle, I saw his legs are bleeding in empty classroom, I thought some students from another house bullied him, but the little rascals hide somewhere and attack me off guards with some curses." 

Damien sat on the chair beside her bed and snorted. "It's not like you Ashika." 

"It was pitiful sight," she sighed and shook her head. "The kid was bleeding so badly, I had no choice but help him, there was no one passed the corridor at that time." 

Damien snatched her dango, she glared at him but he ignored her. 

"You must be careful next time will you? Mulciber always scheming something and Rosier will do anything to attack you again after you beat him on charms. It was his only best subject after all." 

Damien chewed his dango then continue, "on the latest Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor, his cousin, Bellatrix Black, humiliated him said something about the heir from sacred twenty-eight family just only got second place on his best subject after no name pureblood, you." 

Ashika snorted. No name pureblood they said. What will they did if they know she is just only a _filthy little mudblood_. She was sure Bellatrix will chewed the Rosier heir gleefully. 

"You got the books?" Ashika asked him, change the subject. 

"Yes, but I can't take out some books from our library, don't worry though, I wrote some of its content on the notebook," he pulled the dark green notebook from his robes, give it to her. Ashika opened it, then skimming the notebook. 

"I also got three books for you on my trunk, I will give it to you later after they move you out from here." 

"Wow, thanks Damien," Ashika says gratefully, then snickered when she saw her only friend shifted uncomfortable in his chair. He always not comfortable when someone thanking him as it was something so for foreign for him. 

"It's not problem you know, you already help me a lot with the practical spells," he says, then hesitantly continue, "my parents are satisfied with my results." 

Ashika knew his parents occasionally give him their attention, he is only second son, _a spare_. Asterion Parkinson, his older brother always drag something about his parents, that they're proud of his results or his position as seeker in Slytherin Quidditch team. 

Ashika took his right hand and squeeze it, he twitched and look up to her but didn't retract his hand, Ashika smiled. "You know I heard two days ago on Christmas holiday that Snape and Evans already planning ahead for their potions projects..." 

Damien relaxed and never let go of her hand as they talk about their potions projects for the next few minutes. 

It was nice evening.


	7. Chapter 7

"You want to eat udon too? Is that why you following me?" 

"Hmm, perhaps." 

Ashika want to ignore him but wondering why the hell he of all people following her. What does he want? Does he finally discovered about her disguise as pureblood? It makes her feel anxious and want to escape from him as fast as possible. 

Ashika always careful in her act, posture, and appearances. Nothing can expose that she's actually just poor muggleborn. Not even Damien Parkinson, the closest person to her, seems to noticed about her actual background. The Slytherins didn't bother her, they're just ignored her, that's why her school life just seems pretty normal so far, other than snubbed or bullied by Evan Rosier and his gang; _not that they're success, it was only that time they got her, they are also her victims to practice her curses anyway;_ or glaring muggleborns. 

So it was not normal when Rabastan Lestrange decided to following her. 

It was like any other weekend, her mentoring schedule with her group. It was pretty normal like studying group. Lestrange actually just like a normal senior who taught them many things about school academic. Unlike Damien's mentor, the fool and sadistic Theron Avery; or the other girls mentor who taught them about flirting and make up, Selina Yaxley. The other mentor is Cadmus Selwyn who took Snape, Mulciber, Wilkes under his wings, Ashika don't know much about him, but he seems like any normal Slytherin student. 

Anyway, Rabastan Lestrange actually never talk to her outside their mentoring schedule, but today after the mentoring, Lestrange asked her what does she planning to do and he decided to following her. 

Yes. Not normal. 

"Do you know why the muggleborns always glaring at you?" Lestrange asked after long silence. 

Ashika raised her eyebrow. She knew Lestrange is bloodpurist, it is not secret among Slytherins about his dislike towards muggleborns. But why does he called Muggleborns? Not mudbloods? Suspicious. 

"It's obvious," Ashika answered shortly, not explaining more. 

"Why?" 

Ashika almost stopping her step for a moment. "You don't know?" 

"No." 

Lie. 

He's lying, she know it, it was so obvious. Why does he lie? Is this sort of test? 

"I'm Slytherin," Ashika answered carefully. 

Lestrange just raised eyebrow. 

Ashika is not done yet. "Also I'm _half_ Japanese, they dislike my Japanese origin because they dislike Japan as whole. It's related to their muggle war, with Japan allies themselves with Germany. Probably their families are casualties of the war." 

"But it's not related to you," Lestrange said casually. 

_Oh._ He want to confirm her that she's truly from Japanese magical family or not. 

Of course, the Japanese magical not involved in the muggle war. 

"Yes it's not related to me," Ashika agree. "Japanese magical never involved themselves with muggle war. It's against the code." 

"The code?" 

"Japan Magical's code, _madoushi-dō_ , It is a social code of ethics adopted by the Japanese wizarding society," Ashika explains, still maintained her perfect posture. Not giving Lestrange any holes about her supposed pureblood background. 

Lestrange hummed but he doesn't seems satisfied. 

What does he want? 

Ashika eyed him, notice his boredom posture, his expression is his usual default serene face. 

_Oh._

"It's no wonder the mudbloods know nothing about that," Ashika sneered, not trying to smirk when she notice Lestrange sudden changed posture, his body almost leaning toward her now. 

Ashika continue casually. Still sneering. "They are assuming Japanese magical involved in their muggle war like Grindelwald. They thought our magical culture is same as the other countries culture or worse assuming same as the muggle culture. It is unbecoming and disgrace to our culture, they need educated themselves first before can judged us. _Dear Izanagi_ , even they need educated themselves first before they came to the magical world." 

Ashika can feel Lestrange's rapid attention to her speech. She eyed him again, he still says nothing but his face is not his usual serene anymore. He seems thoughtful, wondering her words deeply. 

"Your point of view is interesting," he says, smirking as he judging her _perfect ladylike_ posture. "Yes. Interesting. Not in good way but also not in bad way." 

Ashika wondering what does he mean by not in good way but also not in bad way. But decide to not ask it. She still doesn't know about the bloodpurist agenda clearly. 

"So you done with your assessment towards me as interesting Lestrange?" Ashika asked flatly. Then grinning when he let out an amused chuckle. 

"Okay okay, I'm done assessing you for today. But I'm not done yet. I will let you know that," he says. As blunt as ever. "I think if my _subject_ know about what comes to them and prepare it, it makes more interesting." 

He walking in front of her then stopped and smiled creepily at her. Ashika paused her step too, and raised her eyebrow, not bothering slightly with that smile, she always saw that smile almost everyday among the Slytherins students who just being Slytherin. 

"What if I don't meet your expectations?" Ashika asked curiously. 

Still smiling creepily to her, he answered. "See what I will done to you." 

He walked away and waved his hand at her without looking back. "I will try the udon next time Reizei." 

Ashika blinked at that then shrugging, surely Lestrange actually don't want to eat Japanese food right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japan Wizard's code is canon, if you interest in it you can check it on Harry Potter Wiki. But I make the name of it, _madoushi-dō_ (魔導士道) meaning 'magical way'. The name inspiration is from _bushidō_ (武士道) meaning 'warrior way', it is Japan's samurai moral code. 
> 
> Yes, I take it from HP Wiki, but I will not use the code same meaning as in the HP Wiki. I'm planning something about it and the rest Japanese magical culture! :)


	8. Chapter 8

It's the end of February now, and the Quidditch match season resuming again. Ashika enjoyed watch the Quidditch match but not very enthusiastic like the others, she doesn't care much about the sport. Ashika will be alone for a while too because Damien will go to watch the Quidditch match. He actually like Quidditch but seems doesn't want to play because his brother also play it. Plus it's the match between Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. 

Also the Quidditch match day meaning is the day that Ashika will sneak in to Room of Requirement. 

She went to there before, filtering through the piles of junk, collecting small fortune of coins and nice pile of jewels and hide it to her trunk. There were so many books. From useless books to ancient books about spells, curses, runes and battles. Some were even banned and illegal, tossed in the room by students escaping the punishment. There were even a few that looked like they might have belonged in a family library. But Ashika didn't dared to touch it. 

Right now she bring dragonhide gloves, her christmas gift from Damien, to handled those books. Wouldn’t want to get cursed by some of the purebloods through their books against people like her. 

It was when she arrived in seventh floor near the grand staircase, _near the Gryffindor Tower location_ , when she saw Sirius Black talking to Catreus Wilkes. 

It is not weird to see Slytherins students interact with other _dark pureblood_ students from another houses. 

But it is weird to see Sirius Black, _yes a pureblood from dark family_ , who disagreed in blood purity unlike most of Slytherins interact with Slytherin student. Not sneering or insults. But they seems to have a civil conversation. 

It is so weird and Ashika do not like it. 

Not that she dislike the infamous marauders, she never have conversations with them, perhaps they didn’t even know about her or her name. She's Slytherin, but they're never pranking her before, most of their pranks target goes to Snape, and Ashika herself don't even try to talk to Snape. He also seems never bothered tried to talk to her, what will they talking about anyway? They're not in friendly terms neither in hostile to each other. 

Ashika do not like it because it's Catreus Wilkes. He's quiet and soft spoken boy, Ashika never saw he talking to other peoples other than Rookwood, his friend. She can't even remember how his voice sound like. And why did Black and Wilkes talking civilly? 

Are they friends? 

Then she saw it in the behind large suit of armour. She saw James Potter and Peter Pettigrew who bring small cauldron of something. 

James Potter levitate the cauldron using the levitation spell. He levitate it and move it towards Catreus Wilkes. 

Oh boy, they're planning to pranking the quiet boy Wilkes. 

Should she help him? 

Pettigrew saw her and then whispered to Potter as he pointed his finger to her direction. Potter muttered something but still determined to levitate the cauldron. 

Damn. 

Damn, she should just leave and ignore them. 

No. 

Wilkes can repay her back for helping him. 

Instead throwing curses to Potter and Pettigrew, she levitate Black quickly using the same spell until he collided with the cauldron. It's cauldron of stinksap, all of green fluid cover up Black from head to toes. 

"EW!"

And the smells is like rancid manure. 

"What in the name of Merlin, James!" Black cried, trying to vanish the green fluid from his body. 

Potter freezes and Pettigrew seems panicked. 

"Come Wilkes," Ashika running to him and pulled his hand. 

"What is going on here?" 

Ashika let out some curses in Japanese under her breath. 

It's the Head of Hufflepuff house, Proffesor Sprout. 

Potter opened his mouth and answered. "That little slimy sna-" 

Ashika cut him quickly. "The Gryffindors wanted to pranking Catreus Wilkes here, they wanted to threw the stinksap on him, probably they got it from herbology green house, Proffesor." 

Potter protesting. "But-!" 

"Is that true Mr. Pettigrew?" 

"Um...ah y-yeah we-we planning to prank-" 

"See Proffesor?" Ashika cut him before he explain more. 

"I mean that's true we are planning to pranking him but that girly slimy snake levitate Sirius to collide with the cauldron!" Potter says with loud quavering voice. 

Ashika want to glared at him but she remains to trying to act pensive and guilty. "I admit I want levitate _the cauldron_ Proffesor, I just want to levitate it to take control of Potter so he can't drop it to my friend!" Ashika sniffle pitifully, bring her hand to cover up her mouth, _to cover up her laughter_. Potter gaped at her, Pettigrew seems confused, Black busy with the green fluid, and Ashika can see Wilkes radiate in amusement. 

Ashika paused to sniffle again and then continue, "but I accidentally levitate Black because he was so close to it. I just want to save _my dear friend_ , Proffesor!" 

Sprout give her and Wilkes pitiful glances, then asked. "Is that true they're planning to attack you Mr. Wilkes?" 

Wilkes grimaced slightly. Uncomfortable when the attentions turn to him. 

"Yes Proffesor," he answered quietly. 

Sprout seems to believe him and then turn to the marauders. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Black, detention with me for a week, and another week with Proffesor McGonagall." 

Potter and Pettigrew seems want to protest but Sprout's glares shut them up. 

"I got detention too Professor?" Black cried. "But I'm the victim!" 

"And you three are planning to attack Mr. Wilkes here and stolen my stinksap from the green house. So yes Mr. Black, no exception," Sprout says strictly then waved her wand to clean up Black. 

"I will report this to Proffesor McGonagall and 20 points from Gryffindor. I recommend to take a bath at least ninety minutes to remove the stench, Mr. Black." 

And then Sprout leaving. 

"You lie to her! You're clearly levitate Sirius!" Potter glowered, his fists clenched and glared at her. 

Ashika just raised her eyebrow. "Yes obviously Potter, because I'm a Hufflepuff," She says sarcastically. 

Black groaned. "Ugh slimy snake! Next time we will got you instead!" 

"Sure sure I will make sure I'm prepared for your silly pranks," Ashika drawled and waved her hand. 

"Come on Sirius, Peter! We will late for the Quidditch match!" 

"But I'm stink James!" 

The three Gryffindor finally left. 

Ashika sighed. She just want to have normal school life. This is the first time she had interactions with the most canon characters. And that's make her tired already. 

"Thank you for saving me," Wilkes said softly. "I will repay you next time." 

Ashika glanced at Wilkes. The brunette boy seems so uncomfortable. 

Ashika nodded. "No problem. Are you okay?" 

Wilkes blinked. "Yes I'm fine." 

"Oh. Okay," Ashika said and waved her hand. "See you then." 

Then Ashika walking away and turn to the left corridor. Aware that Wilkes still standing there, watching her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's The Marauders minus Lupin haha! Noooo I'm not trying to bash them okay? I actually don't like bashing a character. Ashika is a Slytherin student, that's why they're quite aggressive toward her. I promise they're actually just like in the canon!


End file.
